So Emotional
by Rekka's Angel
Summary: Kagome can't seem to sleep and decides to listen to some music. As she gets lost in thought a certain hanyou watches from a distance. Feelings are realized, but is Inuyasha too late? A "talk" between Inuyasha and Kagome leads to a sad parting. Kag/I
1. A song at midnight

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. *sniffle* 

**Author's notes:** This is my first Inuyasha fanfiction, so be nice. ^_^ I came up with this idea for a fic when I heard my sister playing Christina Aguilera's song So Emotional. So needless to say this fic uses that song and I do not own the song. This is also a one shot (unless for some reason I get inspired to write a series). Oh, and these > represent someones thoughts. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy!   


So Emotional   
By Rekka's Angel   


It was a beautiful warm night as Inuyasha and the group decided to stop and make camp. The stars were shining brightly in the night sky and the moon lit the camp site of the tired group. Everyone was peacefully asleep, enjoying the chance to catch up on some much needed rest. Well, all except one.   
Kagome sat up in her sleeping bag and looked around. Shippo was cuddled up next to Kagome's waist in her sleeping bag, Sango was asleep on the ground a few feet away, and Miroku was asleep leaning against a tree. Kagome quietly giggled as she saw Miroku's hand flex every once in a while.   
"No doubt dreaming about groping Sango with that silly smirk on his face."> Kagome thought. "I wish those two would just tell each other how they feel."> Kagome made up her mind that starting the next day she was going to try to get the two closer. Her gaze swept once more around the site, then up to the tree she knew Inuyasha was in. She smiled sadly as she looked up and saw him asleep on a tree limb holding the Tetsusaiga possessively.   
Kagome sighed, knowing she wasn't going to get to sleep anytime soon. Too many things plagued her tired mind, and the thoughts relentlessly ran through her head. Her thought's consisted of the Shikon no tama and what would happen when it was once again whole, Inuyasha and what exactly she was to him, her friends and family, and Kikyo. She glared angrily at the ground at the thought of Kikyo. She was so sick of hearing that name. It was always Kikyo this and Kikyo that. Kagome wished just once Inuyasha would stop comparing her to Kikyo. Sure there were similarities, but she was NOT Kikyo.   
Deciding enough was enough, she reached into her pack and searched for her portable CD player. Perhaps some music would get her mind off of things and make her sleepy. She finally found what she was looking for and popped a CD into it. Putting the headphones around her neck she kissed Shippo on the forehead, got up slowly, and quietly headed for the small lake on the other side of the trees.   
Little did she know a certain dog demon had heard her movement. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard rustling below him. He lazily opened one amber eye and looked down. He saw Kagome quietly get up from her sleeping bag and leave with some strange contraption in her hands. He silently cursed as he got up to follow her.   
"Stupid wench, what could she possibly need to get up for at this hour?" Inuyasha whispered. He silently followed and sat in a tree not far from the spot she had chosen to sit down at by the lake. He sat down on the branch and watched her from his hiding place.   
Kagome sat down on a grassy ledge a couple feet above the water. She looked over into it at her reflection and saw the stars sparkling around her face. The crescent moon hung in the sky and created just enough light for her to see herself in the water. Her raven hair flowed around her shoulders and her deep chocolate brown pools stared back at her. She sighed.   
"No wonder he's always comparing. I'm no where near as pretty as Kikyo." She shook her head as if to banish the negative thoughts, but they still lingered at the back of her mind, constantly teasing her.   
She leaned back and got into a comfortable sitting position before turning on the CD player. She sat there and hummed until a song that rang a bit too true started to play. She smiled sadly and sang with it. 

"It's either black or white, that's right   
we're making love or we're in a fight   
Sometimes you make me so blue" 

Kagome thought about all the fights and silly petty arguments they were always getting into, but then there were also those rare occasions when he would be so sweet. Then again it always ended up with him denying it ever happened or bringing up Kikyo. 

"But then it feels so good, I knew it would   
You do the things that make me crazy   
I want to give it to you." 

Inuyasha's ears perked at the sound of her voice. The wind carried her beautiful singing to his ears. He listened carefully to the words as her song was carried through the woods. 

"You make me feel so emotional   
I can't let go I'm so emotional   
I'm sinking fast into an ocean full of you   
I'm so emotional 

You take me high and low, ya know   
I'm never sure which way you're gonna go   
You're such a mystery to me" 

A lone tear found it's way down her cheek as she thought about Inuyasha and how she wasn't sure what he felt about her. Did he even care about her, or was he just nice sometimes because she was his shard detector. She couldn't tell. And then throwing Kikyo into the mix didn't help. He was stuck on the past with her. Couldn't he see the Kikyo walking around now was nothing more than dirt and bones with Kikyo's hatred and revenge fueling the bodies desire to live. All that could come of his attraction to the priestess was misery. The past Kikyo was gone, and there was nothing Inuyasha could do to bring her back.   
  
"But baby hot or cold, you got a hold   
Of my imagination   
I think you know what I mean" 

Another tear slid down her face as the realization of her own feelings towards him came to the forefront. She loved him. But he was in love with someone else. Someone who had long ago been dead and now brought back to life because of her. If she hadn't of been captured by that stupid witch, none of this would have happened. Maybe Inuyasha would have fallen in love with her and forgotten about Kikyo. Kagome shook her head sadly, knowing that if she were Kikyo she wouldn't want Inuyasha to forget about her so easily.   
"I guess she got what she wanted. He'll never forget her, and I'll always be second place. I'll always be the look-a-like, reminding him constantly of his past love." Tears began falling faster and heavier as her thoughts trailed on with the song. 

"You make me feel so emotional   
I can't let go I'm so emotional   
I'm sinking fast into an ocean full of you   
I'm so emotional" 

Inuyasha was entranced by Kagome's singing until he caught a whiff of salt. He looked closer and was shocked to see Kagome crying. With the smell and the moon shinning enough to make the tears on her cheeks glisten as they made their way down her face, it was undeniable that she was crying. A stab of pain ran through his heart at the sight. He hated seeing her cry and just the thought of it being because of him made him feel incredibly guilty.   
And what was she talking about? Who got what they wanted and who was the _he_she was talking about. Thinking she was talking and crying about some guy from her time made him angry, and surprisingly jealous. He glared down at the tree's limb. How could he be jealous, and why? What was it that made him so possessive of her. It's not like he had claimed her as his. But deep down a voice subconsciously knew that she was his, and no one was going to take her away.   
Inuyasha felt a chill run down his spine as he turn back to watch and listen to Kagome. What was it that he was feeling. It wasn't l...lo, the L word was it?   
"Stupid wench, making me so damn confused." Inuyasha grumbled. 

"Rain is falling down on me   
Suddenly the sun comes out   
Sometimes north or south of love   
But I'm never out   
Never out, I'm so emotional" 

Kagome smirked at the last line. No matter what happened or who Inuyasha chose, she would always love him and nothing could change that. Not even the half dead miko. She would just have to be patient. And perhaps sometime soon she could tell him how she felt. It had been bottled up for such a long time, and now that she realized her feelings, they were just bursting to come out. Kagome laid back on the soft grass and closed her eyes, listening to the end of the song. She knew she should go back to camp before closing her eyes, but something told her it was ok. 

"You make me feel so emotional   
I can't let go I'm so emotional   
I'm sinking fast into an ocean full of you   
I'm so emotional....." 

Kagome's last thought before the welcoming darkness of sleep over came her was of Inuyasha and her whispered words.   
"I love you." 

Inuyasha watched as she laid down on the grass and fell asleep. He strained to hear what she whispered, but even his demon senses couldn't hear it. He sighed, jumped down quietly from the tree, and started walking over to the sleeping girl.   
"Wench, don't you know it's not safe sleeping out here alone." He whispered harshly to her still figure. He bent down and looked at her. She was smiling in her sleep. Her silken hair flowed around her, her eyelashes kissed her cheeks, and one hand laid by her face. Inuyasha's golden eyes softened as he gazed at Kagome.   
She looked so innocent and helpless laying there before him. He slowly reached out and brushed a lock of hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. As soon as he realized what he was doing he quickly pulled his hand back as if it were burnt. He sighed knowing he would have to take her back to camp before he was able to go back to sleep. Inuyasha gently scooped her up into his arms bridle style and quickly made his way back to camp.   
As he reached their site, he scooted Shippo over from his place in the middle of Kagome's sleeping bag, and tucked her in. He tenderly touched her cheek before standing up and making his way back to the tree he was originally in. He hadn't gone more then two feet when he stopped as he heard movement behind him. He smiled when he saw Kagome pull Shippo against her and snuggle in deeper under the blanket. He finally made it to the tree and jumped up. He gave one last look at Kagome and the others and then settled back in for the night. 

********** 

It had been two days since that night and the group was on its way back to Kaede's village after finding another shard. The shard they found was surprisingly easy to get. A kuma youkai had had it, and for Inuyasha using the Tetsusaiga, it was very easily dealt with, with one good swing. The kuma youkai had a lot of brute strength, but it wasn't very smart.   
Kagome walked beside Sango with Shippo riding on her shoulder as she looked at the shards. Inuyasha was in the lead and Miroku was slightly behind Sango.   
"Kagome-chan is anything wrong?" Sango asked. Kagome looked up at Sango and smiled slightly. Inuyasha, Shippo, and Miroku looked at Kagome, waiting for an answer. She blushed at the attention and nodded her head no.   
"No, I'm fine Sango-chan." This seemed to satisfy the men, but Sango wasn't convinced. Kagome wasn't usually so quiet and reserved, especially after finding a jewel shard. She looked at Kagome with a worried expression. Kagome gave her a look that said she'd tell her later, and Sango nodded.   
"Oi, Kagome why are you so quiet?" Inuyasha asked with an annoyed tone. Apparently Inuyasha also noticed her silence. Of course not that Inuyasha was worried about her. *cough cough* yeah right.   
"Yes, Kagome-sama I must inquire as well." Miroku added.   
"No reason really. I'm just a bit tired I guess." Inuyasha glanced at Kagome before turning back forward. He knew why she was tired, but there wasn't much he could do about it. She hadn't been sleeping very much because something was obviously bugging her. He shrugged, thinking to himself that he'd ask Sango about it after one of her and Kagome's "girl talks". 

Later that day they finally made it to Kaede's village.   
"I trust your trip went well seeing as no one is injured." Kaede said with a smile. Everyone nodded. "Well, dinner will be ready in a little bit so you have a chance to relax until then." Sango jumped at the chance to get Kagome alone and grabbed the girl by the hand and made her way to the hot spring.   
"Gah! Sango hold up!" Kagome shouted.   
"Don't worry about us, we'll be back in time for dinner!" Sango yelled as the two girls disappeared from sight. Inuyasha, Shippo, and Miroku just blinked.   
"What the hell was that all about?" Inuyasha asked grumpily. Kaede just smiled and walked out of the hut.   
"I don't know, why don't we go find out." Miroku answered with a gleam in his eye. He started walking away until he was yanked back by the collar of his robe and turned towards an angry looking Inuyasha.   
"Oh no you don't. What if they're taking a bath, huh." Inuyasha said with a glare. Miroku nodded sagely in agreement and closed his eyes. Inuyasha sighed and dropped Miroku unceremoniously on the ground. Bad idea. "All the more reason for us to find out what's going on." Miroku yelled as he took off in the direction the girls had wandered off to.   
"Hey get back here you pervert!" Inuyasha called as he too took off. Shippo just stood there with a bored expression.   
"Those idiots." With a resigning sigh Shippo went off to make sure they stayed out of trouble. Besides, he didn't want to listen to a whiny Inuyasha after being sat a billion times. 

meanwhile... 

"Ahhh." Kagome sighed contently as she soaked in the hot water. Sango sat down next to her and smiled. Kirara sat on a nearby rock and kept a close watch for anything that would threaten the girls.   
"So, what's going on Kagome-chan. You haven't exactly been yourself lately." Sango said. Kagome sighed. She knew she'd have to tell Sango sooner or later. There wasn't much she could keep secret from the demon exterminator.   
"I just haven't been getting much sleep lately." Kagome answered. Sango arched a delicate eyebrow.   
"And..." Kagome laughed.   
"Looks like I can't keep anything from you Sango-chan." Sango nodded in agreement.   
"Nope. Especially not if something is bothering my best friend." Sango answered with a smile. Kagome smiled back. "So what's made it so hard to sleep? Nightmares, worries, what?"   
"Well, I guess worries mainly. Like what's going to happen after we find all of the shards, then what? And..." A rosy tint painted Kagome's cheeks as she paused. This made Sango quite interested in the rest of the problem.   
"And what!?" Sango asked impatiently.   
"I want to know what Inuyasha thinks of me. Am I just some shard detector, friend, or a nuisance." Tears sprang to the corners of Kagome's eyes, but she held them at bay. Sango looked at Kagome with sympathy and gathered her into her arms.   
"Kagome-chan you're not a nuisance. Inuyasha does not think of you that way. He cares a lot about you. He may not always show it, but if he didn't care why would he have saved you all those times and promised to protect you."   
"I've got two reasons for that. One, I look like Kikyo," She spit the name out as if it were something dirty. "And two, I detect the jewel shards." Sango just sat there with Kagome in her embrace not knowing what to say to that.   
"Poor Kagome. She loves him so much, but there's so many obstacles standing in the way, it's hard to tell what he feels for her. I know he cares about her, but the question is in what way."> Sango was brought out of her thoughts when she heard sniffling coming from Kagome.   
"I'm sorry Sango." Kagome cried. "I don't mean to be such a cry baby." Kagome hugged Sango tighter as the tears streamed down her face. Sango smiled and rocked her back and forth, stroking Kagome's hair in attempt to came her down. She held her to her like a mother comforting her distraught child.   
"It's ok Kagome-chan. It's alright to cry. You've been strong for a long time and now it's time to let go." Kagome did just that and sobbed into Sango's shoulder. Sango just held her as Kagome cried herself out.   
After a few minutes only a few occasional sniffles were heard.   
"There, feel better?" Kagome nodded and smiled her thanks.   
"Thank you Sango-chan, I really needed that."   
"No problem." The girls stopped and listened for a moment after hearing something in the distance. "Eh, must be my imagination." Sango stated. Kirara looked up and scanned some nearby trees, but ignored it. Besides, she had a pretty good idea who it was, and it would be entertaining to see them get in trouble.   
  
Off in the trees Miroku and Inuyasha were holding their breath. They let out sighs when the threat of being found out was over. Inuyasha glared at Miroku and bopped him on the head.   
"Ouch, what was that for."   
"For almost getting us caught, that's what!" Inuyasha growled.   
"Anyway, I wonder what could have gotten Kagome-sama so upset." Miroku said.   
"How should I know." Inuyasha answered nonchalantly. Secretly though, Inuyasha was worriedly wondering what could be so bad it made Kagome cry. He hated seeing her cry. Every tear was like being stabbed with a knife. Miroku raised an eyebrow and looked away.   
"Aren't you the least bit curious?"   
"Not curious enough to get sat a million times. And quite trying to look you pervert!" Inuyasha hissed as he hit him on the head again.   
"Shhh, I heard them say my name." 

"Anyway, so how are things between you and Miroku?" Kagome asked with a grin. Sango looked surprised and blushed at Kagome's question.   
"Wha...what do you mean!?"   
"Oh come on Sango, it's so obvious you like him and vice versa." Kagome teased.   
"Me, like that lecher. Get real." Kagome giggled.   
"Yeah right. I know you like him. Even if he is a bit of a lecher, you've gotta admit he can be really sweet and thoughtful." Sango sighed and nodded in agreement.   
"You're right. So I have a bit of a crush on the dummy, big deal." They both went silent as they heard whispering then a thud. Both girls grew incredibly red.   
"They wouldn't dare." Sango growled. Kagome smacked her forehead and sighed.   
"They would." Kirara jumped up and ran over to the commotion. A minute later a transformed Kirara had a grumpy hanyou and grinning Miroku hanging from her mouth. Kagome and Sango sunk in the water and fumed.   
"Now now ladies, we were only worried about you." Sango gave a withering glare to Miroku promising much pain. Miroku winced and took off running.   
"Well, see you at supper!" Inuyasha stood and yelled back.   
"You coward!" He started running off after Miroku.   
"Oh no you don't. You don't get off that easy." Kagome bellowed. Inuyasha groaned knowing this was gonna hurt. "Sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT!!!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha crashed to the ground in pain and just laid there as the punishment continued. He growled as he looked at the direction Miroku had fled earlier.   
"Oh just you wait monk. When I get my claws on you, you're dead!"> 

********** 

Ok so I lied. ^_^ It looks like this one will be a couple chapters long. I think I might have it finished in two chapters, I don't know. You'll just have to wait and see. What will happen next? And will Kagome admit her fellings to Inuyasha? Find out in the next chapter! Please tell me what you think about this so far and review for me! ^.~ Until next time, ja ne! 

rekkas_angel@yahoo.com 

copyright © 2002   



	2. Parting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Inuyasha. They belong to the incredibly talented and briliant Rumiko Takahashi. 

**Author's notes:** Thank you for the wonderful reviews **Cat**, **Suya**, **Groovy Dudette**, **Lorraine**, and **Tigerchild**!! You guys were my will to go on with this story. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. ^_^ And again thank you!! Please read and review!   


So Emotional   
By Rekka's Angel 

chapter 2   


Dinner was eaten in relative silence, with the occasional annoyed growl from Inuyasha, and the sounds of Shippo and Kirara happily munching away. Inuyasha would glance Kagome's way every once in awhile. Her unusually quiet and demure attitude was really beginning to bug him. Miroku would glance at Sango occasionally, but would get a glare in return from the annoyed demon exterminator. All in all dinner was... a bit tense, but greatly appreciated.   
After they were finished, things were cleared and everyone sat down around a small fire in the middle of Kaede's hut. Kaede looked around at the weary group of travelers and smirked. You'd never think people so totally different and yet the same in many ways, would be able to travel and work together as a team, and become a sort of family. True a bit of a dysfunctional one, but a family none the less.   
"Kagome come with me, I need to talk to you." Inuyasha spoke from his spot in the open doorway. Kagome looked up at him curiously as she stopped conversing with Sango and Kaede. Shippo looked up from his place on Miroku's shoulder and watched the dog demon stand in waiting.   
"What for?" Kagome asked.   
"You'll find out when you come, wench." Kagome frowned when he reverted to calling her wench and not by her name, but slowly stood up anyway. Shippo got up and jumped onto Kagome's shoulder when she was a foot away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled at the kit, who just stuck his tongue out in return.   
"And where do you think you're going, brat."   
"With Kagome-chan." Shippo answered. "I gotta make sure you don't do anything stupid and make her upset." Inuyasha growled again as the others in the room tried to refrain from laughing.   
"I don't think so." Inuyasha grabbed Shippo by the tail and flung him towards Miroku. "Miroku, make sure he doesn't follow." Miroku glared, but eventually sighed in defeat once he caught the angry little kitsune.   
"Maybe he'll do something right for a change."> Miroku thought. "He has been worried about Kagome-sama."> Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's wrist and dragged her out the door when he was satisfied they wouldn't be followed. Sango looked over at Miroku with a questioning glance as she watched her friend be taken off by the annoyed hanyou. Miroku just shrugged in answer and held onto Shippo until he calmed down.   
"Do not worry, I'm sure Inuyasha will take good care of her. He wouldn't do anything to hurt Kagome." Kaede stated. Sango relaxed a bit after Kaede's statement. Miroku smiled.   
"Actually I'm more concerned about what Kagome-sama will do with Inuyasha. She wasn't too happy earlier." Miroku said with a slight smile.   
"And she has good reason to be angry with him. Which reminds me monk, you escaped your punishment earlier." Sango said in a sugary sweet voice as she held her boomerang in her hands menacingly.   
"Now now Sango. We were only concerned with Kagome-sama's welfare. It just so happened you two were in the hot springs when we decided to investigate."   
"And why do I get the feeling the whole thing was your idea." Sango yelled before proceeding to repeatedly smack him over the head with her weapon. 

********** 

Inuyasha stopped walking once they got a good distance into the forest.   
"Inuyasha, if we're done walking you can let go of my hand." Inuyasha quickly dropped Kagome's hand with a slight blush, but hid his embarrassment with a scowl. Kagome for her part was a bit disappointed in the loss of contact, but she didn't want to give herself false hopes. "So what is it you brought me out here to talk about?" Kagome eeped as she found Inuyasha's face positioned a couple inches from her own and looking deep into her eyes as if searching for something that would answer all his questions. "I...Inu...Inuyasha." He ignored her and continued to stare. Getting fed up with his antics, Kagome did the only thing she could think of. "Sit!" With a yelp, Inuyasha was slammed into the ground at the command and growled as the spell began to wear off.   
"What was that for!" Inuyasha shouted.   
"What was it for! What was I supposed to do when you were so close like that and not responding!" Kagome said with a glare.   
"Keh. I was just checking something."   
"Checking for what!" Kagome screeched.   
"It doesn't matter. Besides, I want some answers from you. What is going on?"   
"Going on? What do you mean?" Kagome asked in confusion.   
"Don't play dumb with me. Everyone has noticed you haven't been yourself lately, so what's bothering you?" Inuyasha tried to act annoyed, but concern was clearly heard in his voice. Kagome blinked.   
"Inuyasha are you worried about me?!" Kagome asked incredulously.   
"Just answer the question!"   
"Nothing is wrong."   
"That's bull shit and you know it. One, you haven't been yourself lately, two, you've hardly been getting any sleep, three, you have been way too quiet, and four, it's effecting your shard detecting." Kagome stood in silence as she listened, until a frown graced her pretty face when he said the thing about the shard detecting.   
"Is that all I am to you. A shard detector." Kagome whispered.   
"Eh." Inuyasha stood there for a moment in thought before answering.   
"Well no, I mean, you're you, Kagome, and it just so happens you can detect shards. Which is definitely one of your redeeming qualities and why I put up with you as much as I do, but..." Inuyasha didn't get the chance to finish what he was saying as a resounding smack was heard throughout the forest. He stood there in shock; his hand automatically touching the spot on his cheek where a red hand print was now showing. Not that it hurt, but the fact that it was his sweet, innocent, loving, Kagome that dealt the blow was why he was so surprised. Wait a minute... his Kagome? When did he start thinking of her like that?   
Kagome stood before him with her arm raised still from the strike, and her eyes blurry from the tears that threatened to spill. The fact that she had smacked him hadn't sunk in yet, so her mouth took over.   
"That's it Inuyasha! I've had it with you!" Kagome yelled; chest heaving with anger and sadness. "I'm sick of being compared to Kikyo, I'm sick of being a burden to you, I'm sick of how you make me feel like I could fly one minute and then feel like I'm not good enough the next when all you see when you look at me is Kikyo. I'm sick of all the names and disrespect, I'm sick of being a replacement, and I'm sick of being just some stupid little girl whose only usefulness is to detect shards! If that's all I am then I have no business being here. You have some other... woman to run to since you're obviously tired of her replacement, so why don't you go to her!" Inuyasha stood rooted in his spot in shock, and by the looks of it, so was Kagome. She sighed sadly; the tears finally flowing as she whispered. "I can't take it anymore, goodbye Inuyasha." Kagome turned around and fled to the well as fast as she could.   
Inuyasha shook his head as her words repeated over and over in his mind. As soon as he realized she had run off, he quickly took off after her. He knew where she was going, and it wasn't far away. "Damn it! How could I be so stupid! I never meant to hurt her, but I have. Kagome can't you see that no matter what I...">   
"Kagome wait!" Inuyasha shouted. He reached the clearing just as she was straddling the well's wooden edge. Kagome looked up with such sorrow and pain that it physically stopped him in his mad dash for the well. He had never seen her in so much pain, even when she had been badly beaten and almost dying from some youkai attack.   
"Sit!" Kagome shouted as she disappeared into the well.   
"No!" Inuyasha cried out angrily as the spells magic took effect. As soon as he could stand he bounded for the well and jumped in. He hit the bottom, but when he looked up it was still the blue sky of his time instead of the roof of the well house of Kagome's time. "No." Inuyasha whispered. "Why can't I go through!" Inuyasha slammed his fist against the ground as a few tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. A sharp pain ran through him as the thought of never seeing Kagome again surfaced, and the expression on her face at their parting. Right then, Inuyasha knew without a doubt that he loved Kagome. The realization made the emotional pain he was feeling worse, and he slumped to the ground. The tears finally fell as the mighty hanyou lost the girl he cared about more than anything. The girl, no woman, he would gladly give his life up for without a moments hesitation. But with the mind numbing, heart wrenching sadness, came the fiery determination to find a way to Kagome. 

On the other side of the well Kagome sat curled up in a corner with her arms wrapped around her legs. Her body shook with the strength of her sobs and the feeling of her heart breaking into a million pieces, like the Shikon shard had done the first couple of days she was with Inuyasha. 

********** 

Ok so I lied again. This story has turned out to be longer than I had originally planned. I just started writing and more ideas kept coming. I know this chapter was short, but I wanted to give you guys a Christmas present. By the way Merry Christmas! and I hoped you liked this. PLease tell me what you think! ^_^ I appriciate any suggestions and comments. Until next time ja ne minnasan!   
~Rekka's Angel 

rekkas_angel@yahoo.com 

copyright © 2002 


	3. apology

**Author's note:** I apologize for the lack of updates. I've had major writer's block because my life at the moment is very hecktic and stressful. I've had so many other things to worry about and do, that when I actually get some free time, I just want to relax and veg out. Please forgive me. I'll try to update soon, but I can't promise anything. I love all the reviews I've gotten and I thank everyone of you for keeping my spirits up with your wonderful reviews. Until next time, Ja ne minnasan!  
  
Much love, Rekka's Angel


End file.
